Hito
Hito is one of the very few ninja residing within the village of Kousakugakure, a small but economically stable farming village. Due to the lack of ninja within the village Hito only has basic skills within most trades of the ninja way. He eventually left this small village after the elders had allowed him so he could find his family name and heritage and possibly find his purpose along the way. So he had set forth into the vast world known to ninja in hopes to find what the universe has in store for him. Personality Being of youth, Hito's personality has been heavily influenced by his village ways but has slowly adapted them to his own personality. As to custom in his village one must always show respect to their elders and superiors but Hito is known not to follow these exactly. The elderly see Hito as a kind soul who puts himself before others while his trainers and senseis known him to be a devious soul and chooses to bend the rules just to get on their nerves. Hito will typically push himself to help those who need it, but won't even bother with others who caused the trouble onto themselves. He sees how some need help during any time and they don't deserve the cruel universe's humor since he has been part of it as well. Though for those who bring such jokes onto themselves he won't typically assist them in their problem and has half a mind to even make their situation worse just for shits and giggles. Saying that, Hito has shown to be mature for his age since his early years. People have noticed that he doesn't act his age when his mood changes into a more serious tone. It could be of his anger forcing him to refocus or the fact that his mother had died when he was of 8 years, striking something in his brain having him act more mature to prove he can live up to others expectations. He's also quite the hot head. He can get aggravated quickly somebody were to push the right things. He doesn't like to get mad but he just can't seem to exactly help it. He normally will apologize to those he may of offended during his little 'rampage'. But the main reason he doesn't really like this trait of his because he gets sloppy and it will normally happen when he can't be sloppy, therefore hindering his effectiveness Relationships Sannoto Senju Appearance Background Hito was born into a small village named Kousakugakure which is located at the shore of the Rivers Gulf which is south of Takigakure and resides within the Land of Rivers. Though when he was first born his mother whom had lived there for about a month had passed away due to strain that birth had given her. The few doctor and nurses whom lived locally had brought the newborn to a woman who would be his adopted mother. This woman had thought of her early husband Hito and named the newborn after this man. When Hito had grown up to the age of 10 the small farming village had been attacked by a bandit camp somewhat eastwards. The bandits had raided his homestead and without him realizing it, he was coldcocked. He eventually came to when some of the village men had picked him up from his now burning house. His vision and mind were still in a fog so he couldn't exactly tell what he was seeing but he knew that there was someone laying on the ground, their head was no longer there but was only chunks of what seemed to be human flesh-blood gouging from it. He shortly fell back into a coma, waking up weeks later with not much memory of what happened that night but that foggy image of the person laying there on his house floor-dead. A few weeks after the raid the village started to make a small militia of ninja, training young ones so they would become great protectors in the future. Though most people were for this idea there were multiple problems with this solution. The big one was that most of the adults within the village didn't know much ninja ways, resorting to basic training and hoping that with enough time they could devise new strategies to help them in the small war with the the crooks. Hito had joined the militia training as soon as he could, wanting to somehow revenge his mothers death. Some had called him a fool due to his age and easily getting knocked into a coma easily, even though he was only 8. Year after year he was training, every day of every week of every month. He wouldn't give up on his training even when his body was telling him to stop. His mindset was on a straight path to become the best he could with the opportunities he was given in life. At the age of 14 the village trainers had admitted that he learned everything each and everyone of them could teach him, which wasn't much but quite the accomplishment for someone his age and situation. He was then promoted to train those who shown to have all around abilities and teach everything at once. But, his mindset was to hardheaded for others as they quit due to Hito pushing them as he pushed himself, showing the determination he had to train. From this passion came into a greater one, Hito wanted to learn how to become a greater ninja, someone worthy of a title feared and praised throughout the ninja world. He wanted to become a someone, not a low life farmer who knows basic skills and can't even help those who needed help like he once needed. Overtime Hito had mastered the skills he obtained and found that he became one of the more powerful militia leaders within the village. Most of his students had quit trying to be taught under Hito, making him a little useless teaching the next generation. So with these circumstances he asked the village heads if he could leave the village, to train at higher levels, to actually fulfill his new urge of knowledge and to become a greater warrior than anyone could even imagine-bring a title to his name and have his village have a greater importance than an independent farming community. Hito convinced to the heads to let him travel, seeing how they don't have any secrets it wasn't that hard to convince them. Hito now sets out, first heading to Konohagakure due to the tales he've been told throughout his life of the legendary Jinchūriki who ended the wars of all wars. Training from the Senju Soon after reaching Konoha, Hito had fainted just as he reached the main gates due to exhaustion. He had ran all the way from his farming community to the big industrialized village which took nearly three days. Seeing how he only stopped to eat light meals it wasn’t surprising that his body ran out of energy to keep walking. Luckily, however, a blond Senju had sensed Hito’s chakra levels declining to an unconscious state. Rushing to the site of the sleeping child he decided to take Hito into his home. When he woke up he was actually surprised that someone of wealth took in someone that was on the ground. After a couple of events happen, Hito eventually brought up the fact that he came to be trained. Hito had felt that the Sannoto was a man of great power and, without really thinking, asked the man to train him as much as he could. For some odd reason Sannoto had sympathized with Hito and took on the position of his new, and truly his first, sensei. Though of course he wouldn’t be trained without some type of test, a simple arm wrestling contest was put into place. Little did Hito know that the old man had enormous strength and easily beat Hito, beating him enough to slam his body through a perfectly wood table. The first day of their training was possibly the worst of all the training sessions. The first seconds and Hito was already hit to the ground with a possible devastating chop to the neck. Luckily however, Sannoto had held back his strength when he could of easily internally decapitated the inexperienced boy. Even with everything in Hito’s advantage, it was obviously shown that Hito was no match for the Senju. Hito’s speed, strength, experience, and wisdom were unequal to Sannoto’s. Even when he thought he tricked his sensei, Hito was sadly mistaken since Sannoto had been a step ahead of the young pupil. During the first session, Sannoto had miscalculated Hito’s strength. This mistake would lead to Hito coming so close to death itself by a simple kick. The buff, yet old, beast of a man had concentrated a special type of energy throughout and around his leg. Within a split second, faster than what Hito could of even comprehended, Sannoto had already kicked backwards. All of the force and energy, along with his sheer strength, had practically flung Hito into the ground and ripped through the earth they were standing on. The kick was much worse than that though. It had broken nearly all of his ribs and even made a piece rip through Hito’s flesh and muscle. Luckily, Sannoto had used his special Kekkei Tota, Metal Release, and fused it it with Hito’s ribs to make them pure metal that was tougher than most but lighter than his original bones. Without this then Hito would of certainly of passed that very unlucky moment. Day after day Hito would train with his sensei, Sannoto. Each day Hito would get a little bit better than yesterday. Hours on end the two would go at it and everyday Hito would be beaten to a pulp. Everyday he would be in pain to such a point that his body would give up but Hito would force himself to get back up and continue. Miraculously, Hito’s body had always healed quicker than his peers with no reasonable explanation, the village had always said it was genetics. This was an unending loop until Hito had broke it. Three months into training of Taijutsu and Bukijutsu, Hito was finally able to land a punch on Sannoto. The punch had hit Sannoto in the upper leg with enough force and the assisted speed of the Body Flicker Technique it had broken his sensei’s leg. Though this proved to not be a problem for Sannoto seeing how his body naturally healed the bone quickly after the connection. Though this occasion was special for Hito, for the first time in three whole months he finally saw progress within himself. Of course Sannoto had punched Hito in the gut, causing a decent amount of pain to make him fall to the ground. He didn’t do it out of revenge as some would think but rather, Sannoto didn’t want Hito to get overconfident with himself and wanted him to keep pushing till he was the very best he could be. After seven months of training with Sannoto, they have one final bout. Though throughout the seven months of training, their sessions have become well known throughout the whole village. More than a hundred of people had come to the training grounds to watch the two fight. The event gained so much popularity that the village had put up gates around the fighting area so bystanders wouldn’t get in the way. The fight was of moderate length but came to a draw when Sannoto had ended it. If the fight would of gone on then Sannoto could of easily won but Hito would of at least done major damage to Sannoto. Natural Skills Quick Learning Abilities Ninjutsu Hito’s Ninjutsu usage is lacking immensely. Since his village was a small time, self-sufficient, farming village they didn’t have any military power, causing Hito to have very little power in the category. However, that didn’t mean the village new Ninjutsu techniques. The only Ninjutsu they knew were generic techniques that other villages teach their academy students. Hito eventually learned all the knowledge the village had in Ninjutsu and, had trained himself with the techniques on a far greater level than the village’s best could produce. Body Flicker Technique: The Body Flicker Technique has seemingly become Hito’s favorite technique. Throughout his training with Sannoto, Hito trained his Body Flicker to become faster and more proficient than it was before. The technique has allowed Hito to dodge various attacks from his trainer, Sannoto. He has even been able to travel fast enough to outrun Sannoto’s reactions, even when he was feeling the energy around him. The energy was fast enough to tell Sannoto where Hito was at, but Sannoto’s brain couldn’t keep up with the speed. Taijutsu Originally, Hito’s Taijutsu was extremely weak until he met with Sannoto. Body Modifications Trivia *Hito's name stands for True Man but could also translate to Man of Talent Quotes References Category:Penguin God